Undead
Through a variety of dark, mysterious rituals, necromancers are able to summon the souls of the dead and then bind them to a vessel. The undead are the deceased that have been revived once again. Typically, a necromancer's commands cannot be disobeyed by the raised undead creature. Undead The undead are the result of the necromancer's work, shambling, dying or dead abominations with their soul half sewn into their body to serve once more. Regardless of the person's personality, as an undead, they produce unnatural amounts of depravity that can interfere with the life stream's flow. In large numbers, an undead horde can bring forth an onset of natural disasters if they're not stopped. 'Life' as an undead is either painful, or numb. Sensation and feeling remains regardless of the state of decomposition, and until the body fully rots away, is painful, aching and agonizing as they feel themselves slowly die. Oftentimes, they are plagued with phantom aches, pains, and urges, with no satisfaction. When they become nothing but bones, sensation is robbed from them, as well as most methods of expression. The ties of mana circuits, invisible as they are, will hold the bones together as the nature of necromancy involves the soul's hold on the framework of the body to use it akin to the living. Letting undead try to eat is generally inadvisable. Necromancy itself does not restart the organs no matter how much healing is done or how intact the corpse is, it merely binds the soul to the body. Unless an undead is summoned by Azrael, their soul is unable to co-ordinate itself and sync with the body to maximum effect. This typically entails slightly reduced battle abilities and the rotting of the body itself. Autonomy The necromancer is able to determine the amount of free will their summoned undead possess, in most cases. A powerful necromancer can strip them of their will completely. In most cases, the dead are half spared their indignities due to the suppression of their will, and perhaps being mostly processed of their memories by a star to little more than hazy attachments. Depending on the power of the soul, they can refuse the necromancer's commands to be summoned. In addition to this, they can also resist the will of a necromancer, especially during plagues, a time when they're empowered by the depravity. An especially powerful warrior may end up defeating their summoner and regaining control. The bonds that tether the undead to this world against the lifestream can only survive so long without a necromancer to provide them mana. Without a necromancer or some form of link, undead begin to crumble and weaken within a few years, most dead by five. Liches Liches are usually the pinnacle of a necromancer's art; Preserving themselves for eternity, or so they hope. Binding themselves as undead through a complicated ritual of confining their soul to an external focus to manipulate their remains, a lich is effectively the master of itself and theoretically capable of 'living eternally'... If eternal life as the undead counts. Nonetheless, they are their own masters, and are often not diminished from their power in life. Such creatures are fearsome and most assuredly, no longer human. Destroying the lich's body leaves it 'powerless', but the powerful, depraved magi trapped within the soul gem should not be underestimated. While it has never been explored, these objects may be capable of influencing or possessing a bearer, if not destroyed. Known Undead These individuals no longer may be revived by necromancy. Destroyed * Samael Cnila, lich * Konaa Hirano, raised by Namarre Sakete * Alexandra Akinseer, raised by Namarre Sakete * Eline Sakete, raised by Namarre Sakete * Kaida Blackburn, raised by Dominic Falco * Azor Qaelchel(Rachel von Samson II), raised by Dominic Falco * Angus Kathal, raised by Dominic Falco * Antolynn Avharain, raised by Eutan Haruke * Theodore Brennte, raised by Eutan Haruke * Kudlak Malpercius, raised by Eutan Haruke * Azeil Vindictus, raised by Eutan Haruke * Elesis Tsuchi, raised by Eutan Haruke * Jetniss Ravehart, raised by Eutan Haruke * Eutan Haruke, lich * Demergo Veltican, raised by Namarre Sakete * Dragalge/Seona Tsuchi, raised by Spike Malpercius * Hermione Augustine - Raised by Ryan Kyros * Ariadne Hirano/Falco - Raised by Ryan Kyros * Eredis Hirano, raised by Ashura(?) * Ancel - Spirit, Raised by Calliope Intact/Unconfirmed as Destroyed * Ulfdyr the Fair, raised by Dominic Falco * Dominic Falco, lich * Aliza S. Eldor, raised by Eutan Haruke * Olivia 'Tinker' Falco, raised by Dominic Falco * Mikha'el of Alteros, raised by Sareen * Manfredi Johnson - Skeleton, Raised by Veradun * Ether - Skeleton, Raised by Veradun * Dwalir - Raised by Ryan Kyros * Ryan Kyros - Lich * Soma Umphell - Spirit, Raised by Calliope * Sirius Jothun, the Gestalt - Spirit, controlled by Calliope * Ezekiel - Spirit, Raised by Calliope Category:Race Category:Magic